Coal tar is a complex mixture of chemicals known to include a variety of Polycyclic Aromatic Hydrocarbons, some of which are listed as Group 1 Human Carcinogens by the International Agency for Research on Cancer (IARC). Occupational exposure assessments suggest that significant airborne levels may be present during the actual coal tar sealant application work. There is a large workforce potentially exposed to coal tar pitch volatiles (considered potential occupational carcinogens by NIOSH), but occupational exposure levels are unknown and require assessment. Exposure to coal tar PAHs will be assessed using: occupational air sampling and analysis to quantify exposures to PAHs/coal tar pitch volatiles; collection and analysis of urine samples to allow assessment of biomarkers of internal PAH exposure levels; collection of blood samples for analysis of biomarkers of effect potentially related to PAH exposure; collection and analysis of dermal wipe samples for assessment of dermal exposure. Bulk samples of sealant used during surveys will be provided to NTP for use in evaluation of polycyclic aromatic mixtures in a separate research program. In FY16, the study protocol was amended to allow for area monitoring and collection of additional skin wipe sampling. The amended protocol was IRB approved in Q4FY16. One site visit was conducted which monitored coal tar sealant applicators over multiple days. Contacts are being made to identify companies for site visits and six field surveys are planned for FY17.